You Belong With Me
by RealityInMyDreams
Summary: Elphaba is in love with Galinda but doesn't tell her.  Yet what happens when Galinda's boyfriend, Fiyero, betrays Galinda and Elphaba is there to comfort her?  GELPHIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I finally finished my first multi-chapter story! :D Originally I had a totally different story planned out that I was going to upload before this story, but inspiration hit me and I just kept writing this story. A few weeks ago I saw the making of the music video for "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift and I realized how perfect of a plot this would be for a Gelphie fic. So here it is! Hopefully everyone enjoys it and reviews to keep me encouraged to write more :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 1:**

'This is as good as it is going to get.' I thought with a sigh as I stared into my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

I couldn't help but stare into my dull, plain brown eyes and offensive green skin. No matter what, I would always be "Elphaba, the green girl" and there was nothing I could do about it. I will always be called names, people will think I'm evil and stay away, and more importantly I'll always be alone. With that thought I shook my head and put a determined look on my face and left my room.

Since it was still relatively early I figured a long breakfast would be nice. Walking into the cafe, it was somewhat bare except for the random students here and there. However, I did notice right away the the side profile of my unmistakable roommate that was sitting alone flipping through a book and eating her meal quietly. This was a rarity for Galinda seeing as she was never alone, and to see the blonde doing something other then reading a magazine or retelling the latest gossip surprised me definitely. As I gathered my breakfast I started walking in the opposite direction of Galinda when I heard my name being called.

"Elphaba!" Said a high pitched voice that I knew was Galinda's. So I turned around and saw her looking at me with a bright smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Come here!" Galinda said motioning for me to walk over to her table.

As I sat down I looked over at what Galinda was reading and was surprised to see it was a book on architecture.

"You enjoy architecture?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, very much. I love all the different buildings and styles that have changed and transformed over the years." Galinda said with a happy gleam in her eye.

As Galinda kept talking about the different styles and periods of architecture, I could not help but have my feelings for her grow. She is amazing when she speaks about something she is so passionate about. She has no idea how intellectual she is or how real she is when she is actually using her mind and being the true Galinda.

Yes I admit, I am attracted to my roommate who just so happens to be the most beautiful and the most popular girl at Shiz. Which is why I have never said anything and never will say anything to Galinda. There was no chance that someone like her could ever love someone like me, yet I could still admire her from a distance. Of course it hurts when I see her wrapped around that idiot boyfriend of hers, Fiyero, but I would rather have her in my life as a friend then not have her at all. I know though that Fiyero is not the one for her, he treats her like a poor pathetic damsel in distress when I know damn well that Galinda Upland is anything but pathetic. She needs someone to challenge her, encourage her, and love her. Not someone who is only with her for her looks and social status.

We finished breakfast and since we had the same class together we decided to walk to class together. We continued on our way side by side in our normal matter. She chattered happily about an upcoming dance at the Ozdust and the dress she bought specifically for that occasion, while I just nodded and smiled thinking that she would probably look beautiful in a potato sack.

As we passed many of the students I saw the looks on their faces, many were probably thinking why would Shiz's most beloved student be associating with Shiz's biggest outcast. Yet when I looked at Galinda I noticed that she still had the same bright smile from earlier and was acting like she did not care about anyone but her and I. When Galinda and I first started becoming friends, I was very skeptical that it was all a big prank. But I was wrong, she turned out to be one of the only few people that I allowed in my life. And by the way she was currently looking at me and showing me the real Galinda, I have never been more happy to be wrong in my life.

Once we entered the classroom I knew that our little bubble was bursted. Galinda immediately ran to the back row to that imbecile Fiyero and sat in his lap giving him a kiss and giggling when he tried to reach for her butt. Inside I was fuming, yet I had to remind myself to stay calm or else my powers would go haywire again. Fiyero Tiggular was the biggest jerk in all of Shiz and he was also the biggest flirt. This would always upset me because he had the most amazing person as his girlfriend and he did not even realize it. Sitting in the front row allowed me to cool off from not seeing Fiyero try to grope Galinda, as well as listen to Dr. Dillamond lecture with keen interest.

"Remember class, our field trip to the botanical gardens will be tomorrow, so report outside the building by 8:00 a.m. and don't be late." Dr. Dillamond said as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

'Great, an all day field trip with these judgmental people.' I thought sarcastically as I gathered my notes and satchel.

I was walking towards the exit when I felt a petite hand tug at my arm. Turning around I saw Galinda with a grin on her face and gave her a confused look, yet she ignored it as she took my arm and started walking again. I immediately got butterflies in my stomach, as I always did whenever Galinda and I came into physical contact with one another.

Once in the courtyard I asked, "Why didn't you stay behind with Fiyero?" trying not to make a face at Fiyero's name.

"Because I wanted to spend my afternoon with you, you silly green thing." Galinda answered with a smile that made me feel ten times better then before class.

We didn't say anything else as we continued our way back to out dorm, except for the soft humming coming from Galinda.

Once we entered the room Galinda went about the room spinning and dancing like a child, while her humming only got louder. I could not help but grin and watch her from my spot against the now closed door. She was so happy and free to be herself, since she always seemed to be a socialite tik tok whenever she was surrounded by her group of admirers. It was times like these where I felt privileged to be witness to the real Galinda. Not the fake, spoiled brat that people usually saw, but the happy, smart, bubbly girl that rarely made an appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to lozzakapozza, ClearRX, Grumbello, and Pricilla Grey for reviewing. I really appreciate it :D I was going to wait until next week to upload the next chapter but I figured since I have it already finished that I might as well go ahead and update it :) Anyway, here you go with Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

_Once we entered the room Galinda went about the room spinning and dancing like a child, while her humming only got louder. I could not help but grin and watch her from my spot against the now closed door. She was so happy and free to be herself, since she always seemed to be a socialite tik tok whenever she was surrounded by her group of admirers. It was times like these where I felt privileged to be witness to the real Galinda. Not the fake, spoiled brat that people usually saw, but the happy, smart, bubbly girl that rarely made an appearance._

Galinda saw me looking at her and grabbed my hands pulling me towards the middle of the room with her.

"Come on Elphie, dance with me." Galinda said with a giggle which made my heart flutter.

"I don't know how to dance." I said with a small shy smile.

"What?" Galinda asked suddenly serious. "Everyone can dance."

"Not me, I never learned." I said feeling myself turn a darker green color from embarrassment.

"Aww... Elphie." Galinda said cupping my cheek with her right hand, causing my breath to hitch. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Ok." I whispered, unable to get my voice to work by the way Galinda was looking into my eyes so intensely.

"Great!" Galinda exclaimed and went to put on some music while I got control of my breathing once again.

We spent the rest of the day going over dance steps and making myself look more like a fool, only stopping for us to get lunch and dinner and bring it back to our room. What I loved most was that every time I would mess up Galinda would giggle and show me what I did wrong. I never once felt like she was laughing at me, but more like enjoying her time with me and laughing because she was having fun showing me something new. One dance in specific she was teaching me I could not understand, so when I spun around I tripped over my own foot and fell onto my bed.

"Elphie... are you... are you ok?" Galinda asked in between her laughing.

"I'm fine." I said with a devious smile just as I grabbed Galinda and pulled her down to tickle her.

"Elphie! Stop... please!" Galinda said under me, laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Say you're sorry for laughing at me." I said with a smile as I continued my assault and watched her squirm and laugh.

"I'm... I'm sor... I'm sorry." Galinda said with difficulty from all the giggling.

"What? I couldn't make that out." I said turning my left ear towards her to emphasize that she spoke too low.

"I'm sorry!" Galinda shouted before I stopped tickling her and laid down next to her.

As we both laid there on my bed recovering from all the laughter, Galinda turned over towards me. She moved my right arm to put her body next to mine with her head on my chest just below my chin, while her own right arm wrapped around my waist. I had no idea what to do, so I just laid there stiff as a board while her hand traced soft circles across my stomach. After a few minutes of silence I started to relax and I wrapped my arms around her small figure. I have never felt this complete or this perfect in all my life. It was like we were made for each other, like pieces to a puzzle that fit perfectly with one another. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"Are you ok?" Galinda asked as she put her chin on my chest to look up at me.

I looked down and saw two bright blue eyes staring up at me. "Yes, I'm fine. Just really relaxed." I said with a lazy smile.

"Me too." Galinda said with a smile as she put her head back down on my chest and squeezed my waist tighter. "I feel so comfortable around you."

"So do I my sweet." I said in return as I felt her smile next to my heart.

We readjusted ourselves across my bed so our heads were on my pillows before we both took off our shoes and stockings to get more comfortable. We had done this several times before since becoming friends, where we would talk and laugh about whatever was on our minds. However, we were never in each other's embraces like right now.

I had no idea how long we stayed in this comfortable silence with Galinda still drawing soft circles on my stomach and me running my fingers through her soft golden hair. However when I opened my eyes I realized just how long we stayed in bed. We had both fallen asleep in each other's arms and it was now morning.

Blinking my eyes to wake up more I saw that the sun had barely risen so we were not late. I decided to look down and what I saw took my breathe away, for it was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

Galinda was asleep on my chest with her mouth slightly open and her hair somewhat disheveled. The morning sunrise was illuminating her face just enough to make her look like an innocent angel with a slight blush to her cheeks. I traced every delicate feature on her face with my eyes and locked it away, being that this could be the last time I ever saw her like this at such a close proximity. I have no idea how long I stayed staring at Galinda and I was sure I was in a daze until two blue pools were staring back at me.

"Morning Elphie." Galinda said groggily with a small smile while stretching.

"Good morning my sweet." I said with a grin watching how Galinda looked like a small child when she wakes up.

"I'm sorry I stayed here last night, but I guess I was just really comfortable." Galinda said with an apologetic expression.

"Its ok, I was really comfortable as well. I actually enjoyed it." I said which made Galinda smile and my heart skip a beat. "We should get ready to leave, maybe stop by the cafe and grab something quick to eat."

"Ok." Galinda said as she bounced out of bed with a huge smile. I watched as this small bubbly girl that stole my heart went about the room getting ready.

Once Galinda and I were ready, we left to the cafe with our arms linked. Something that still made my stomach flutter and a smile break out on my face. We grabbed a quick breakfast and sat at the same table as yesterday. Galinda and I stayed eating, talking, and laughing for the next half hour. I have never had more fun in my life as I do with Galinda. She makes me laugh and smile which that in of itself is a rare occasion. She makes me feel like I can do whatever I want and have fun while I'm at it.

Before too long Galinda and I were making our way to the Science building where we saw our class outside waiting to travel to our field trip.

"Alright class, gather around." Dr. Dillamond said as he caught our attention. "We will be leaving shortly but first I want you to pair up in groups of two and stay with your partner for the rest of the trip. Once you find a partner, report your names to me and we will leave."

Immediately I wondered if Galinda would be my field trip partner. As I was about to ask if she would like to work together I heard a squeal followed by a sudden temperature change on my side. Next thing I saw was Galinda running towards none other than the brainless Fiyero. When she gave him a kiss on the lips I clenched my fists and turned my head away in disgust.

"Ahem... um Elphaba?" I heard coming from behind me.

"Boq, how may I help you?" I said to the only other person that was decent enough to talk to me since coming to Shiz.

"Umm... I was wondering if maybe... you know if you're not..." Boq said, having trouble getting out what he wanted to say.

"If I'm partnered or not?" I finished for him, figuring he was my only option in having a friendly partner.

"Yes!" Boq said with a nervous chuckle. "I figured since Miss Galinda is with Fiyero you would not have a partner, and you are my friend so you do not deserve that."

"Yes." I said glancing over just in time to see Galinda and Fiyero giving Dr. Dillamond their names and standing in line. "I would enjoy being your partner."

"Excellent, shall we?" Boq said with a smile.

"Of course." I said with a smile knowing that Boq was being a gentlemen and a good friend. I was lucky to have him as a friend otherwise I would be even more miserable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to lozzakapozza, ilikepie2013, and Grumbello for reviewing. Your reviews made my day :D So here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and review, especially all of those who added this story :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3:**

_"Yes." I said glancing over just in time to see Galinda and Fiyero giving Dr. Dillamond their names and standing in line. "I would enjoy being your partner."_

_"Excellent, shall we?" Boq said with a smile._

_"Of course." I said with a smile knowing that Boq was being a gentlemen and a good friend. I was lucky to have him as a friend otherwise I would be even more miserable._

As we made our way to the botanical gardens in several carriages I could not help but stare out of the window and daydream. Thankfully, Boq and I chose a carriage that Galinda and Fiyero were not in, otherwise I'm sure I would be even more miserable then I already was.

After an hour of traveling, we finally came up to the botanical gardens. Immediately my eyes fell on fields and fields of different plants and trees. The bright colors mixing with the different shades of green were all so magnificent and left me marveling in the grand beauty of it all. I'm sure I would have stayed in awe if it was not for the well recognized giggle of my roommate.

I turned to see Fiyero holding Galinda to himself while tickling her, which was the cause behind the laughing.

'I wish I could hold Galinda like that and be able to make her laugh, but no. Someone else was the reason behind her joy and happiness, and it would never be me.' I thought to myself before Dr. Dillamond spoke.

"Gather around class! Gather around!" Dr. DIllamond said as we all came to stand around him. "Now, please stay with your partner and fill out the questions on the worksheet I am about to hand out. After you are finished, you and your partner may explore the gardens until it is time for us to leave. Please be careful and have fun." Dr. Dillamond said as he handed out the worksheets to each student.

Boq and I started to study the map that was given to us right away, trying to plan out our route and the best way to sufficiently use the time we were given to finish the worksheet. We were about ready to start off on our way until Galinda came to us with Fiyero trailing behind her.

"Good luck Elphaba, and to you as well Boq" Galinda said with a cute smile on her face, that made my heart flutter and Boq blush.

"Good luck to you also." I responded with a small smile.

"Maybe we'll run into each other along..." Galinda tried saying.

"Come on Galinda! I want to get this over with already." Fiyero interrupted her while he rolled his eyes and started pulling Galinda away with him.

"Ok then." Galinda said before she addressed Boq and I again. "Hopefully we'll see you in there."

As Galinda and Fiyero were retreating I had the strong urge to rip Fiyero's head off. How dare he interrupt Galinda! Not only was he a jerk and a flirt, he could now add rude to the list.

"Elphaba?" Boq asked as I turned to look at him. "Are you ready to get started?"

'Yes I am." I said as I decided to just forget about Fiyero and his inappropriate behavior before I got angrier.

xxxxx

Boq and I went about the various gardens observing the different plant life and answering the questions on the worksheet. I admit that I was actually enjoying myself with Boq. He was generally a nice person and he surprised me with his knowledge of the various vegetation we looked at. After about 2 hours of exploring the gardens, we finished our worksheets which we turned into Dr. Dillamond.

"My my Elphaba and Boq." Dr. Dillamond said with a chuckle. "You two most definitely worked quickly didn't you?"

"Yes sir." I answered with a smile as Boq chuckled as well.

"Well you two are the first to finish, so you have the rest of the time to just explore on your own, although please stay together for safety reasons." Dr. Dillamond said.

"We will." Boq said as I nodded my head in understanding.

"Terrific, now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure everyone else is working as hard as you two." Dr. Dillamond said with a smile before he left.

"So..." Boq started as he turned to look at me. "Where to now?"

"Do you feel like visiting the Gillikin gardens since that was not assigned on the worksheet?" I asked.

"Sounds good. Shall we?" Boq said as he offered me his arm with a warm smile.

"Certainly." I responded back with a smile, thankful that Boq saved me from having to deal with anyone else who would have probably made me feel terrible.

We arrived to the Gillikin gardens and I immediately was drawn to the sweet smelling Gillikin roses that reminded me of Galinda's favorite perfume. I wanted to curse myself for even thinking about her but I could not help but lose myself in the wonderful scent that was my blonde roommate.

"When are you going to tell her?" Boq suddenly asked breaking me out of my trance.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Galinda, when are you going to tell her that you love her?" Boq said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I exclaimed, feeling the color drain from my face and my heart pounding in my chest.

"Relax. I can tell that you have feelings for her and its ok with me." Boq said with a gentle smile.

I had no idea of what to say, there were a million emotions surging through me. What if Boq was luring me in to play a prank on me? What if he was just trying to gain information on me that he could later use against me? What if he wasn't as nice as I thought he was?

'Stop!' My head yelled at me. 'This is Boq we are dealing with. He has been nothing but friendly and cordial with you. Don't be afraid of him.'

I knew the voice in my head was right so with a deep breath I looked at Boq and knew I could trust him.

"I never meant to fall in love with her. I actually wish I was not in love with Galinda." I said with a sad expression.

"Why is that?" Boq asked with a confused look.

"Because she is in a relationship with Fiyero." I answered in a monotone voice.

"Yeah I can tell you really approve of that relationship. You looked like you wanted to kill Fiyero earlier, which might not have been a bad thing." Boq said while laughing that caused me to smile also. "But even if Galinda was not with Fiyero, why wouldn't you confess your feelings?"

"Come on Boq. Not only am I a girl but look at me, I'm green." I said trying to get Boq to understand my predicament.

"Elphaba, you are an amazing person. You're brilliant, protective of Galinda, caring towards her, and you understand her more than anyone else. She would be lucky to be in a relationship with you." Boq said suddenly serious and looking directly at me, which shocked me because he had such power behind his words.

"If I'm so great then why can't she see that I'm the one for her?" I asked.

"Maybe she does. Maybe she just does not realize that she belongs with you." Boq said, which made me think hard about Galinda and the possibility that she could really see me as this person that Boq described me as.

However, just as I started to think over what Boq said I heard footsteps coming in our direction.

**Author's Note #2: For those of you who are curious, I got the idea of the botanical gardens from the Huntington Library, Art Collections and Botanical Gardens in San Marino, California. Check out the website (www . huntington . org) to see pictures of the various gardens that I love so much :D Hope to see reviews from all of you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to lozzakapozza, TragicallyBeautifulNessarose, and amidola for reviewing. I still get really happy to see what you have to say and I'm glad you all seem to like the story :D So here's Chapter 4. Can't wait to see what you all think of this :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

_"If I'm so great then why can't she see that I'm the one for her?" I asked._

_"Maybe she does. Maybe she just does not realize that she belongs with you." Boq said, which made me think hard about Galinda and the possibility that she could really see me as this person that Boq described me as._

_However, just as I started to think over what Boq said I heard footsteps coming in our direction._

Sure enough it was the voice of the object of my affection along with her idiotic boyfriend. I looked over at Boq and saw him give me an apologetic smile, which I responded to with a deep sigh before turning to face Galinda.

"Hi Elphaba! Hi Boq! I knew we would run into each other." Galinda said with a giggle as Fiyero looked very bored.

"Hello." Boq and I said at the same time.

"Did you two finish the worksheet already?" Galinda asked.

"Yes, it was fairly simple. You?" I said hoping that they still had work to complete for the worksheet.

"We just finished also and have been looking for Dr. Dillamond, have you seen him by the way?" Galinda asked.

"Yes, the last we saw him he was near the Quadling Country gardens." Boq responded with a polite smile.

"Thank you. We'll just go turn the worksheet into him and then be back to explore with you." Galinda said with a smile as she turned to leave.

"I'll go! Galinda, sweet pea, why don't I just go find Dr. Dillamond and leave you here to talk. I'm sure you'll have fun doing... well whatever it is you do." Fiyero said, sounding like he could not get away from us fast enough.

"Oh... ok. Hurry back soon." Galinda said as Fiyero left before turning back to us. "So... what gardens have you explored so far?"

"We just arrived to the Gillikin gardens not too long before you found us." Boq answered, I guess sensing my discomfort.

We spent a few minutes talking about the different gardens we saw and the interesting plants we looked at. The entire time I would say a few words here and there but for the most part I kept quiet and let Galinda and Boq dominate the conversation. I had a feeling that Galinda knew I was not acting like myself, because every few seconds I would catch her looking at me with questioning eyes. Eyes that I immediately looked away from, knowing that if I stayed locked onto those deep blue pools I probably would have lost control of my calm facade.

Time went by and Fiyero had still not returned, which for me was a good thing but I could tell that Galinda was getting anxious about him not returning yet.

"I think I'm going to go look for Fiyero, he's been gone for awhile and I'm starting to worry." Galinda said when there was a break in the conversation.

"Of course. Do you need our assistance?" Boq said as my head snapped to him wondering why he was offering Glinda our help to find that imbecile.

"Yes please, thank you." Galinda said with a thankful smile.

"We'll split up that way we can cover more ground." I suggested hoping that I would just hideout until it was time to leave.

"No Elphaba! Please at least stay with me." Galinda pleaded as she grabbed my arm and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, Elphaba it would be safer if you were to stay with Miss Galinda." Boq said with a smirk knowing full well that I would not like this situation.

"Please Elphie!" Galinda said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh I answered, "Ok, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you!" Glinda squealed jumping up and down like a child before she threw her arms around my neck giving me a tight hug.

Boq saw this and was trying to hold back his laughing, while I glared at him. He saw the look I was giving him and mouthed the word 'Relax' and left. All I could think was I hope I could take his advice and get through this.

xxxxx

Galinda and I were walking our way through the Gillikin garden quietly for several minutes. It was like we were afraid of what the other person would say when only just that morning I was waking up to this beautiful blonde in my arms.

"So Elphie... are you having fun with Boq?" Galinda asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes. He's very nice and he's good to talk to." I said, occasionally looking at Galinda.

"That's nice." Galinda said and immediately we went back into silence.

I was starting to feel even more awkward and I remembered Boq's words, so with a deep breath I asked, "So did you see anything you've liked so far?"

"Oh yes! You wouldn't believe all the lovely plants and the colors!" Galinda said very excited which caused me to smile. "My favorite were the Gillikin roses though, they remind me of home. What did you see that you liked?"

"The Gillikin roses were really nice too, they reminded me of your favorite perfume." I said looking down feeling my face turn a darker green color.

"You remembered." Galinda said looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I smell it everyday, so it is kind of hard to not remember." I said with a grin while Galinda giggled and linked her arm with mine, which made my heart flutter and my smile grow.

"We should come back here one day Elphie, just you and me." Galinda said with a contented sigh as she leaned her head against my arm.

"That would be nice." I said with a lazy smile, smelling the sweet Gillikin rose scent coming off her golden hair. "Although I'm sure we would spend most of our time with me examining plant life while you spun around in circles."

"I'm sure you're right." Galinda said with a giggle.

We had been walking until we finally came to a private little meadow surrounded by various trees and bushes, when Galinda suddenly left my side and started spinning around in circles while singing. All I could do was smile and laugh at the sight before me. It was amazing how much fun we could have when we were alone. Galinda came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kept humming with a silly grin on her face. I could not help but wrap my arms around her small waist and smile at her. We stayed in this position for what felt like eternity, with Galinda softly humming and me swaying us slightly back and forth. We would have stayed in this position for who knows how long if it was not for the noises we heard a few feet away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to lozzakapozza and Grumbello for reviewing. You two are my most faithful reviewers :D Here is Chapter 5 and I hope you all enjoy. Can't wait to read your reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5:**

_We had been walking until we finally came to a private little meadow surrounded by various trees and bushes, when Galinda suddenly left my side and started spinning around in circles while singing. All I could do was smile and laugh at the sight before me. It was amazing how much fun we could have when we were alone. Galinda came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kept humming with a silly grin on her face. I could not help but wrap my arms around her small waist and smile at her. We stayed in this position for what felt like eternity, with Galinda softly humming and me swaying us slightly back and forth. We would have stayed in this position for who knows how long if it was not for the noises we heard a few feet awa_y.

We both turned our heads as we heard a giggle followed by a deep chuckle that caused Galinda to pull away from me. I looked back to Galinda to see that she was looking in the direction of the noise with a confused look on her face. I, on the other hand, was upset that something, more like someone, had interrupted our small moment together. So I decided to figure out who I was going to take my anger out on by leaving our spot and heading towards the voices.

"Elphie what are you doing?" Galinda asked as she followed closely behind me.

"I'm just curious." I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"But what if we're invading on someone's privacy?" Galinda asked, sounding unsure.

"Then they should wait until their in a private place to have privacy." I said through clenched teeth.

"Elphie wait!" Galinda exclaimed as she grabbed my wrist to stop me just short of the two people who came in between Galinda and I. "We don't know who is on the other side of these bushes."

Just as I was going to respond with some sarcastic remark we heard, "Stop it Fiyero" followed by another giggle.

Galinda heard this and immediately turned her head in this direction of the voice. "Behave yourself." The high pitch voice said again with another giggle.

Galinda let go of my wrist and started moving to the voices. I could feel right away that something was wrong so I followed her to the bushes, my anger instantly gone.

Galinda moved some of the stray branches out of the way and immediately stopped in her tracks. I could only stare wide eyed as I saw Fiyero kissing and tightly embracing Galinda's stuck up friend Pfannee.

"Galinda!" Fiyero said surprised as he and Pfannee broke apart. "This is not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks likes you were helping Pfannee get something out of the back of her throat." Galinda said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sweet pea." Fiyero said in a sickly sweet tone walking towards and reaching out towards Galinda.

Galinda saw this and took a step back. "Don't sweet pea me. I cannot believe you Fiyero." She said with a hurt tone.

"Galinda..." Fiyero started to say.

"No, whatever you say is not going to change the fact that you cheated on me." Galinda interrupted in a strong voice before turning to Pfannee. "And you, I thought you were my friend."

"I was, until you started hanging out with that green freak." Pfannee said with a disgusted look thrown at me.

Just as I was about to say something, Galinda spoke up. "She may be green, but she is a better friend then you will ever be."

"Galinda please hear me out." Fiyero said with desperation.

"Its over Fiyero, I hope you two are very happy together." Galinda then turned to me, grabbed my hand and left, not once looking back.

Galinda kept walking with me being dragged the whole way by her tight grip on my hand. I stayed silent because I had no idea what to say. A part of me was beyond happy because Galinda finally ended things with that irritating excuse for a man, yet another part of me felt bad for my roommate, because no matter what she did not deserve being hurt.

I started feeling pain in my shoulder from the aggressive pulling Galinda was doing to my wrist. "Galinda." I said softly before she came to a stop and turned to look at me.

"What is it?" Galinda said with a small voice.

"You were kind of pulling my arm out of it's socket." I said with a small smile.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Galinda said with an apologetic face and turned away, but not before I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Galinda." I said coming up behind her. "Galinda please look at me."

Slowly Galinda turned to look at me with one tear falling down her face. Silently I reached in and wiped her tear from her face. She looked so hurt that I felt my own heart breaking and wanted nothing more then to help her. I pulled her into me and just held her while she continued to cry.

After a few long minutes of me just holding Galinda and stroking her hair, her sniffles started to die down. She pulled back just enough to look at me.

"I want to go home." Galinda said with a tired look.

"Ok my sweet, let's go." I nodded my head then grabbed her hand and led her back to the carriages.

Time must have flown by because there were many students surrounding the carriages with Dr. Dillamond in the middle. Thankfully Fiyero and Pfannee were no where to be seen and Boq was too busy talking with Crope and Tibbett, who were also friends of Galinda's that were never rude to me.

Walking up to Dr. Dillamond, still with Galinda's hand in my own, I said, "Dr. Dillamond, is it alright if Galinda and I take one of the smaller carriages alone back to Shiz?"

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Dillamond asked with concern on his face.

"Yes sir, its just Galinda is not feeling so well and does not want to be bothered." I explained.

Dr. Dillamond looked at Galinda and nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, take the first carriage behind my own."

"Thank you." I said as I headed towards the carriage and helped Galinda get in.

Once we were both seated it, Galinda immediately moved my left arm to wrap around her small body as she laid her head on my shoulder. I knew she still needed comfort so I kept a strong grip on her, hoping this would help her. It did not take much longer before we were on our way back to school, with me holding onto the girl I loved who just got her heart broken.

xxxxx

The entire ride back to Shiz was spent in absolute silence. Galinda did not move at all, which sometimes made me look down to see if she was asleep or not. On occasion she would catch me looking at her and would give me a small smile and cuddled closer to me. The smile however looked like it was forced and never reached her eyes.

Once arriving to Shiz, Dr. Dillamond dismissed us and we headed back to our room hand in hand.

Finally in our room Galinda did not waste anytime going straight into my arms. "Elphie, I'm so tired." Galinda said in a small voice and I could not help but hold her tighter.

Leaning down I whispered, "Why don't you go take a bath and change into your night clothes and we'll call it an early night."

"Ok." Galinda easily agreed and left to the bathroom.

While Galinda was taking her bath I left to the cafe to grab a quick dinner for the both of us. I grabbed the food and made my way back to the room. The time away from Galinda made me think about a lot of things. Now that Galinda and Fiyero were no longer a couple, did that mean I could have a chance with her?

'Forget it Elphaba, you could never get a girl like Galinda Upland.' A voice in my head said, which I immediately agreed with. It was right, no way could a girl of Galinda's status could ever see me as something other than their roommate. With that thought I sighed deeply and continued my way back to our dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks to lozzakapozza, Grumbello, and SapphicAsh for reviewing. Those reviews really made my day :D Anyway here is Chapter 6 and I hope you all enjoy. Can't wait to read your reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6:**

_While Galinda was taking her bath I left to the cafe to grab a quick dinner for the both of us. I grabbed the food and made my way back to the room. The time away from Galinda made me think about a lot of things. Now that Galinda and Fiyero were no longer a couple, did that mean I could have a chance with her?_

_'Forget it Elphaba, you could never get a girl like Galinda Upland.' A voice in my head said, which I immediately agreed with. It was right, no way could a girl of Galinda's status could ever see me as something other than their roommate. With that thought I sighed deeply and continued my way back to our dorm._

I walked back into the room just as Galinda was coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh Elphie! I didn't know you left." Galinda said with a surprised look, dressed in her nightclothes and drying her hair with a towel.

"I thought you might be hungry." I said with a shy smile.

"I am, thank you." Galinda said before walking up and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Blushing furiously I said, "You're welcome."

We sat down on my bed and ate dinner, occasionally talking about random topics until I brought up the subject of tomorrow night's dance at the Ozdust.

"So are you still going to the Ozdust?" I asked hoping she would not get upset.

"I'm not sure. I was supposed to go with Fiyero." Galinda said looking unsure.

Nodding my head I responded, "I know."

"Are you going?" Galinda asked looking at me with big blue eyes.

I felt my breath starting to speed up so I looked down and said, "No."

"I'll probably go, just to show Fiyero that he didn't beat me down." Galinda said standing up and gathering our dishes off my bed.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." I said feeling disappointed that she still wanted to go and not stay with me.

"Well I'm beat." Galinda said after a few awkward moments of silence.

"So am I." I said as I left to the bathroom to change my clothes.

I came back out thinking that Galinda was probably already asleep, but instead I saw her wide awake getting herself comfortable under the sheets of my bed.

"Ummm...Galinda?" I asked uncomfortably, standing awkwardly in front of my bed.

"Hey Elphie. Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." Galinda said looking up at me with big bright eyes and her bottom lip in between her teeth.

I knew I could not turn her down so with a nod I said, "Of course you can stay with me."

The smile on Galinda's face was enough to make me smile also and feel myself falling more and more in love with the small girl.

So without saying anything more I climbed into bed next to Galinda. We both did not lay down but stayed sitting up. I had no idea what to do, I mean we had stayed in each other's beds many times before. But now there was a tense feeling in the air so I just kept giving Galinda shy smiles, while she looked very amused for some reason.

"Are you going to lay down anytime soon?" Galinda said with a slight chuckle to her voice.

"Yes." I answered feeling unsure of what to do next.

"Well why don't you lay down then?" Galinda said with a cute smile and giggle.

"Uh..." I had trouble speaking just from a simple smile on her perfect pink lips and for awhile I was stuck in a daze until I felt small hands push down on my shoulders.

"Lay down, you green bean." Galinda said with another giggle as I laid down completely.

I let out a nervous chuckle as Galinda adjusted my right arm and laid down with her head on my chest and her arm across my stomach, the same position we were in the night before. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm the butterflies that were fluttering in my stomach.

'Relax Elphaba, she just wants comfort and nothing else.' I said in my head, knowing that Galinda was not looking for anything besides a friend right now.

"Thank you." Galinda said after a few minutes of silence which caused me to open my eyes.

"For what?" I asked somewhat confused.

"For being here for me through everything. I know I seem like I'm handling everything well but... but it still hurts." Galinda said while her voice cracked.

I looked down and saw two watery eyes staring back at me. "You're welcome, but Galinda... you are a very strong person, whether you like to believe it or not."

"No I'm not." Galinda said as she looked down.

I lifted Galinda's chin with my fingers and looked into the blue eyes that I loved so much. "Yes you are. Any other person would have let what happened to you just crush them. But you didn't, you are still moving forward even if it hurts at the moment. You are the strongest person I know." I said in a low, soft voice.

Galinda did not say anything, all she did was look into my eyes. I tried to convey everything I just said in my stare, but I could feel myself getting lost in her gaze again. Galinda started to slowly lean in and I could feel myself doing the same thing. We came within a few inches of one another, our breathing getting heavier and more audible.

'What are you doing? She is just your friend!' The voice in my head screamed at me.

Immediately I snapped out of my trance right before my lips touched Galinda's. Instead I moved up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I lingered there for a few seconds and pulled away only to see that Galinda had her eyes closed. When she did open her eyes and smiled, I knew right away that my words made her feel better.

"Thank you Elphaba." Galinda said as she laid her head on my chest again and squeezed my mid section. "You are the only person who knows the real me."

"You're welcome my sweet." I said with a smile as I gently squeezed her back. "Now you must be exhausted."

Galinda giggled. "I am. Goodnight Elphie." She said before she gave me a kiss on the cheek and laid her head back down.

"Goodnight." I said with what I'm sure was a silly grin. Then I started to softly hum and stroke her hair, knowing that she liked it.

After some time I knew she had fallen asleep by the way her breathing evened out so I stopped humming, yet I stayed running my fingers through her soft curls. I had the same silly grin on my face as I stayed in the same position, just staring up at the ceiling. Galinda and I had almost kissed and even though I moved away it still made me feel like I was flying. Even though every part of me was saying that Galinda and I could never work, a small part of my heart was saying that it was still a tiny possibility of Galinda finding me attractive. The last thought that entered my mind was that I was definitely in love with the small girl in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks to lozzakapozza, B00K Freak, Grumbello, SapphicAsh, and ClearRX for reviewing. You all made my day by reviewing and it was my most popular chapter to date :D Here is Chapter 7 and I hope you all enjoy. Can't wait to read even more reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7:**

_After some time I knew she had fallen asleep by the way her breathing evened out so I stopped humming, yet I stayed running my fingers through her soft curls. I had the same silly grin on my face as I stayed in the same position, just staring up at the ceiling. Galinda and I had almost kissed and even though I moved away it still made me feel like I was flying. Even though every part of me was saying that Galinda and I could never work, a small part of my heart was saying that it was still a tiny possibility of Galinda finding me attractive. The last thought that entered my mind was that I was definitely in love with the small girl in my arms._

Slowly waking up I felt something touch my nose that I quickly brushed away. I felt the same sensation on my lips that made me scrunch my eyebrows together and brushed away as well. Then I finally felt the sensation on my forehead which irritated me, so I smacked at whatever was bothering me only resulting in me smacking my own face. I groaned at the sudden pain but I did hear a very distinct giggle that made me crack one eye open. What I saw was Galinda sitting on her knees with a big smile on her face, holding a feather.

"I should have known it was you." I said with a mock glare before I jumped up and grabbed Galinda to pull her back down to the bed.

"Ahhh!" Galinda screamed out in surprise.

"Why are you awake so early?" I asked as we lay on our sides with my arms around her.

"Its actually not that early." Galinda said with a smile and her eyes sparkling. "You slept in."

"I did?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

Galinda laughed at the face I was making I cuddled further into my arms and buried her face into my neck. "You must have been really comfortable."

Chuckling from her breath tickling me I said, "I was. That was one of the best night's of sleep I think I've ever had."

"I'm glad. I slept really good also and only woke up a few minutes before you." Galinda said as she let out a sigh of contentment.

I did not want to leave the little bubble that Galinda and I were currently in, but I knew that we would have to come back to reality eventually.

So with that in mind I pulled back, sat up in bed and asked, "So are you still going to the Ozdust tonight?"

"Yes." Galinda said with a nod as she sat up as well.

"Oh. Well are you going to get ready anytime soon?" I asked hoping that I had just a few more hours with Galinda before she had to leave back to her normal life and leave me behind.

"No, I have all morning and afternoon free." Galinda said with a big smile.

My smile matched hers and I asked, "Do you want to spend the rest of your time that you have free with me?"

"Of course!" Galinda replied very enthusiastically.

I laughed from her excited response and instantly felt better that I still had time with her for a little while longer. "Ok, get ready and we will leave."

"Ok!" Galinda said jumping off the bed to the bathroom only to turn right back around and throw her arms around me. She gave me another kiss on the cheek and said, "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning." I said with a chuckle before she turned around to finish getting ready.

xxxxx

Galinda got ready in record time, which really surprised me but I was not going to complain because it gave me more time with her.

Breakfast was nothing out of the ordinary. Conversation with Galinda was so carefree and fun, that I honestly would not have minded staying in the cafe all day.

"Lets go for a walk." Galinda suggested after we finished eating.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked, secretly hoping that wherever it was we would still have fun.

Galinda gave me a loving smile. "It doesn't matter. Now come on!" With that Galinda grabbed my hand and almost dragged me across campus, all the while skipping and giggling.

Galinda finally stopped pulling me once we arrived to the walking grounds just outside of campus, yet she still kept my hand in hers. The thought of her never wanting to let go of my hand, send butterflies straight to my stomach and put a smile on my face.

"So Miss Elphie." Galinda said with a tone that I immediately knew that I was in trouble.

"Yes Miss Galinda." I said with a smile.

"What are you going to do tonight? Without me to interrupt you." Galinda asked with a sly smile.

I laughed while shaking my head. "Nothing. Probably do a little reading."

"Oz Elphie, you are so boring." Galinda said in an exasperated voice.

I grinned. "Its all a part of my charm."

Galinda giggled. "Yes, it is. But you should seriously consider going tonight."

"No, its ok." I answered with a sigh because I did not want to be in a place where everyone else would ridicule me.

Galinda stopped walking and pulled my hand to get me to stop also. "We could go together if it would make you feel better."

I shook my head and sadly said, "I'm not going."

"Please." Galinda said with a small pout that made my heart melt.

"Tell you what. Just because I'm not going tonight does not mean we cannot have fun right now right?" I said with a smile hoping it would make Galinda happy as well.

"Right." Galinda smiled, which made me feel 100 times better. "Let's go, I'll race you to the lake!"

With that Galinda took off running, giggling the whole way. She turned back around and shouted, "Come on Elphie! Catch me if you can." That was enough to make me chuckle and start running after her.

I kept chasing after Galinda, her golden hair flying in the wind while her high pitched giggles resonated towards me. Up ahead was an area of dense forest, which Galinda used to her advantage and started running in and out of the many plants and trees. I stopped running because I no longer heard Galinda's giggle or saw her anywhere near me.

"Galinda?" I asked only to be met with silence.

"Galinda?" I tried again but all I could hear was water from the lake.

I followed the noise and once I was out of the forest I saw Galinda standing at the edge of the water. She had her arms wrapped around herself and her hair was flowing in the gentle breeze. She was looking out on the water towards the setting sun, which gave off a soft yellow and orange color. I was stuck in a daze once again by the small girl. Galinda looked so beautiful that it took my breath away. I started to walk towards her without making a single noise. I came up right behind her and wrapped my own arms around her waist.

"I caught you." I whispered softly in her ear which cause Galinda to chuckle slightly and lean back towards me, while she out her ands on my arms and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks to lozzakapozza, SapphicAsh, amidola, sea-ess-eye, romcat, and Grumbello for reviewing. These reviews seriously made me so happy :D Here is Chapter 8 and I hope you all enjoy. Can't wait to read more of your reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8:**

_I followed the noise and once I was out of the forest I saw Galinda standing at the edge of the water. She had her arms wrapped around herself and her hair was flowing in the gentle breeze. She was looking out on the water towards the setting sun, which gave off a soft yellow and orange color. I was stuck in a daze once again by the small girl. Galinda looked so beautiful that it took my breath away. I started to walk towards her without making a single noise. I came up right behind her and wrapped my own arms around her waist._

_"I caught you." I whispered softly in her ear which cause Galinda to chuckle slightly and lean back towards me, while she put her hands on my arms and sighed._

Galinda grabbed my hand and led me over to a tree where she had me sit down with my back against the trunk. She then sat down in front of me also with her back flushed against my chest. I put my arms back around her waist and she leaned her head back on my shoulder right next to my head.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Galinda asked referring to the sunset.

"Yes, it is." I answered looking at the sun falling behind the water. "The way the colors mix with each other and how it reflects off the water is so pretty."

Galinda suddenly turned to me with a look between amusement and confusion. "Well, well, well Elphaba."

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"Aren't you the romantic?" Galinda said with just a smile in place this time.

I smiled also and lowered my head, which caused Galinda to laugh. "I have my moments."

"Awww... Elphie is sweet and romantic." Galinda said in a teasing tone.

"Ok that's enough." I said with a chuckle, feeling my face heat up and probably turning a darker green color.

Laughing with the girl of my dreams safely in my arms and the most amazing sunset I have ever seen was beyond words. All the degrading names, all the disgusted looks, all the bad things that have happened in my life just instantly disappeared. It was like I had never felt pain before, and I loved every minute of it. Basically, this was perfect.

Galinda and I stayed in our little world of solitude and happiness just talking about any random topic. Stopping in between to laugh until we could not breathe or just staying in comfortable silence until the sun fully set.

Galinda let out a sigh and stood up. "We should get back now, I have to start getting ready."

With those words, my perfect world came crashing down. "You're right." I said and then stood up as well.

I did not say anything, I just started walking back towards our dorm room. I did not even turn to look to see if Galinda was following me, but I could hear her footsteps so I knew she was behind me.

'What did you expect? For Galinda to love you and you two to stay happily together?' The negative voice in my head asked. I knew it was right so I took a deep breath and just kept walking.

Galinda must have sensed my mood change because she walked up next to me and asked, "Are you ok?"

I turned my head towards her and saw her staring back at me with concern in her eyes. "Yes I'm ok."

Galinda must have also sensed that I did not feel like talking because she never said another word after that. We made it back to the room faster than I realized. I grabbed one of my books and went straight to my bed and began reading. Galinda stayed standing in the middle of the room just staring, I knew this because I could feel her gaze on me. I kept my eyes glued onto the words that I read over and over, not really paying attention to the meaning.

I finally felt a weight next to me and a hand pull down the book I was reading. I looked up and saw the eyes I was in love with looking at me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Galinda asked with sad eyes.

"I'm not ignoring you." I responded in a monotone voice.

"Well you're not talking to me either." Galinda said in a small voice as she looked down.

It was then that I realized that my silence was actually hurting her, when I was supposed to be comforting her. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to not talk to you."

"Are you mad at me?" Galinda asked still not looking up.

Immediately I moved closer and hooked my fingers under her chin to look into her eyes. "Of course not."

Galinda had tears threatening to fall. "Then what's wrong?"

My heart ripped in two when I saw that Galinda was going to cry because of me. "I guess I just... I was upset that we had to come back to the room."

"Why?" Galinda asked as I dropped my hand into my lap.

"Because then you would have to get ready to leave." I said with a sigh as I felt my face heat up.

"You don't want me to leave?" Galinda said with a curious expression.

I shook my head. "No. But I know you want to show Fiyero that you do not need him, so I support your decision to go."

"Are you sure? I can stay with you if you want?" Galinda asked making me want to hold onto her and not let her leave my arms.

'Are you insane? Of course she wants to go to the Ozdust. She is just being polite for your sake.' The negative voice said and I knew right then and there what my answer was.

"No." I said in a confident voice, although I felt the opposite of that. "Go and have fun." I said with a smile.

xxxxx

Galinda was moving back and forth about the room, putting the finishing touches on her appearance before she left. After I made up my mind, Galinda gave me a small smile and went to the bathroom to get dressed. I stayed on my bed and continued to read, feeling myself getting lost in my imaginary world and escaping the stress and heartbreak that was present in my reality. However, when Galinda came out in her dress I looked up from my book and it felt like she was walking in slow motion. I could not hear anything but my own heartbeat and breathing, it was like I was stuck in time with my eyes fixed on the blonde beauty.

Galinda was wearing a pink dress that went to her knees. The bodice was form fitting and the skirt had various layers of material cascading down. Her hair was let down in its natural curls with one side swept out of her face by a bright pink flower hair clip. Galinda had this ethereal beauty about her at that exact moment and I was lost in her appearance.

"Well how do I look?" Galinda asked, turning to look at me and also successfully bringing me back to reality.

"You... Galinda you..." I took a deep breath to steady my pounding heart and settle my nerves. "You look beautiful."

Galinda smiled and ducked her head down trying to cover the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. This caused me to smile and stand up from my spot on the bed. I walked over to Galinda's vanity, to where I knew she kept her jewelry. I pulled out a simple white gold heart pendant that was attached to a thin white gold chain, and moved behind Galinda. She pulled up her hair to allow me to fasten the necklace, both of us staying quiet.

Galinda turned around and smiled at me, her fingers toying with the necklace. "So Miss Elphaba, am I ready to leave now?" She asked in a teasing voice.

I chuckled. "Well... I guess you do look presentable." I said with a smirk.

We both started laughing at our teasing, and did not stop until Galinda grabbed onto me to prevent herself from falling. I held onto her waist also to help her out as well and without both of us knowing we ended up in an embrace, looking at each other. I slowed my laughing and pulled away before I could do anything I would later regret.

"Well Miss Galinda, I think you are ready for your night." I said fixing the flower hair clip that moved from our laughing session.

"Thank you." Galinda said with a small smile.

Galinda moved to the door to leave with me following her. I grabbed her shawl as she turned to look at me just as she was stepping out of the door.

"I hope you have fun, and that you make Fiyero realize how much of an idiot he is for losing you." I said with a grin.

She giggled. "Bye Elphie."

"Bye Galinda." I said as she left down the hall and I closed the door, leaning my forehead on it and closing my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks to lozzakapozza, romcat, Grumbello, Ice Silver Crystal, ClearRX, SapphicAsh for reviewing. These reviews are making me more and more happier as I read them :D Here is Chapter 9 and I hope you all enjoy. Can't wait to read more of your reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 9:**

_Galinda moved to the door to leave with me following her. I grabbed her shawl as she turned to look at me just as she was stepping out of the door._

_"I hope you have fun, and that you make Fiyero realize how much of an idiot he is for losing you." I said with a grin._

_She giggled. "Bye Elphie."_

_"Bye Galinda." I said as she left down the hall and I closed the door, leaning my forehead on it and closing my eyes._

After a few minutes, I moved away from the door and walked back over to my bed. I picked up my book once again hoping to get lost in my imagination. However, after almost 15 minutes of trying over and over to read just one paragraph I decided to give up. I could not get lost in my book because every minute or so I would look towards the door hoping that the doorknob would turn and my blonde roommate would walk in. Though I had no such luck and just decided to lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking over everything I was feeling for the small girl who stole my heart.

I thought back to all the fun times I recently had with Galinda, especially the night when she taught me how to dance, this made me smile. She was so patient with me and she made me feel like I was accepted, even when I made myself look like a complete fool. Then there was the time in the Gillikin gardens where we were swaying in each other's arms, without a worry in the world. Or earlier when I was holding her in my arms watching the sun set over the lake. These were all happy times for me and they made me fall more and more in love with Galinda, if only she could see also then life could possibly be perfect.

'Maybe she does love me.' The positive voice in my head said.

'Are you crazy? Girls like Galinda could never love a freak.' The negative voice in my head said.

'How do you know? Has it ever occurred to you that all the times you and Galinda were alone, she was more than happy to spend time with you?' The positive side asked.

'Yes, but if she wanted to spend time with me then why did she leave?' The negative side questioned right back.

'She did not want to leave, she wanted to stay with you. She even asked if you wanted her to stay and you told her to go.' The positive side of me said.

The negative voice in my head was no longer there and the realization of me turning Galinda away from me hit me hard.

I sat up in bed and thought about the fact that Galinda could have wanted to stay, could have wanted to spend time with just me, could love me. It was at that exact moment that I realized what I had to do. I stood up and went directly to the wardrobe and looked for a change of clothes. If I was ever going to have a chance with Galinda I had to at least try and make that chance a reality.

xxxxx

I quickly moved into the farthest corner of the wardrobe and pulled back a long box. Inside was a black dress that used to belong to my mother along with matching black boots that had a pointed toe to them. The dress was long in length, just falling to the top of the black boots and there were small straps on the shoulders. I let my hair out of its usual braid and combed it out, leaving soft waves in my hair. I stood in front of Galinda's vanity, just staring back at the reflection of the beautiful tall girl with long flowing hair and green skin. The image was incredible and it caused a small grin to spread across my lips.

I grabbed my cloak and left the room, which caused my sudden confidence to melt away and my nerves start to kick in. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to walk back to the room.

'NO! Turn around and go get the girl of your dreams!' The positive voice in my head yelled out to me.

I took a deep breath and turned around, I was not going to let my usual nervous behavior get in the way of Galinda and I. For once in my life I was going to take charge and go after what I wanted.

xxxxx

Standing in front of the Ozdust, I had never felt more nervous in all my life. But the realization of what I was about to do made me feel like this was all just a big mistake. But I kept having to remind myself that this was what I wanted and Galinda was definitely worth it.

I opened the doors and entered to see almost the entire Shiz population all around me dancing to the loud music and just generally having a good time. I took another deep breath and made my way through the crowds. I caught many people looking at me, but for some reason it was not the normal disgusted looks I usually received.

In one of the directions I looked in I saw Boq staring at me with wide eyes and I gave him a small nod in acknowledgment. Slowly he expression changed from surprised to happiness as he smiled at me. I knew he was surprised at my appearance and it made me feel good knowing that he thought I looked pretty. It was enough to give me just a small boost of confidence.

I continued to make my way through the crowds and that is when I finally saw her.

Galinda was talking to Milla, which was one of the few friends that I did not mind Galinda spending time with. Milla caught sight of me and gave me the same look Boq did, which caused Galinda to turn to see what had caused such a reaction to Milla.

When Galinda first laid eyes on me she turned right back around, almost as if she thought nothing of me being there. Then she quickly did a double take and her eyes locked with mine right away. I stepped closer to her and she looked over my appearance with big eyes and her mouth slightly open as well. She looked back up into my eyes and shook her head and blinked her eyes, almost as if she wee coming out of a daze. She turned back to Milla and said something to her and then started walking towards me. She had a smile on her face as one started to grow on my face too.

"Elphie... Oz, you look amazing." Galinda said with awe.

"Thank you." I answered back with a grin, feeling my face heat up in a blush.

"Wow... I cannot get over how good you look. You are so beautiful." Galinda said with a big smile on her face. "I thought you did not want to come."

"I was not going to but I had a change of heart." I said feeling the blush slowly leave my face.

"Well I'm really glad that you changed your mind." Galinda said as she reached for my hand.

I stared at our clasped fingers and grinned. "I am too."

I looked back up to Galinda's face but in my peripheral vision I saw someone walking towards us rather quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks to lozzakapozza, ClearRX, Flipside Fairytale, romcat, amidola, sea-ess-eye, and SapphicAsh for reviewing. I deeply appreciate all of you taking the time to review this story :D Here is Chapter 10, it's another short one so I apologize for that but I hope you all enjoy. We're coming into the home stretch, just a few more chapters left. But I still can't wait to read more of your reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 10:**

_"Wow... I cannot get over how good you look. You are so beautiful." Galinda said with a big smile on her face. "I thought you did not want to come."_

_"I was not going to but I had a change of heart." I said feeling the blush slowly leave my face._

_"Well I'm really glad that you changed your mind." Galinda said as she reached for my hand._

_I stared at our clasped fingers and grinned. "I am too."_

_I looked back up to Galinda's face but in my peripheral vision I saw someone walking towards us rather quickly._

I looked to my right just in time to see and feel Fiyero push me really hard away from Galinda.

"Fiyero!" Galinda exclaimed in shock.

"Stay away from my girl!" Fiyero yelled at me.

I did not fall but I did stumble away a few steps. As I regained my balance I looked around to see that a crowd had gathered around us. In the middle of the crowd was Fiyero and I with Galinda standing in between us.

"I am not your girlfriend anymore Fiyero! You cheated on me remember?" Galinda yelled out, sounding more angry than I have ever heard her.

"Well what did you expect? You were always spending your time with this green freak!" Fiyero said to Galinda as he gestured towards me.

"Don't call her that! She is a better person than you could ever be!" Galinda said getting really close to Fiyero.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Fiyero yelled out as he moved his hand back to slap Galinda.

As soon as I saw his hand move I knew he was about to hurt Galinda. I moved quickly and pushed Fiyero away as hard as I could.

"Don't touch her!" I exclaimed as Fiyero lost his balance and fell while I stood in front of Galinda.

"You disgusting monster! You are going to regret ever putting your hands on me!" Fiyero said as he came to his feet and suddenly charged at me. However, just then Boq along with Crope and Tibbett stood in front of Fiyero and prevented him from getting any closer.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way!" Fiyero said fighting against their grasp.

"No Fiyero, calm down." Boq said calmly trying to keep his hold on Fiyero.

"I will not calm down until I kill that filthy green beast who stole my girlfriend!" Fiyero fumed while continuing to struggle.

"She never stole me! She was just there for me when I needed her most and she never made me feel like just some stupid pretty blonde." Galinda said as she moved to stand next to me.

"So you want her instead of me?" Fiyero asked in a furious tone. I looked around and saw everyone else contemplating the same question and waiting for Galinda's answer, who by the way was quiet.

"I would rather be with someone who treats me with respect and dignity, someone who accepts me for who I am, someone who will never hurt me than to ever be with you again." Galinda with a strong confident voice after a few long seconds of silence.

At those words Fiyero, in a fit of rage, broke away from Crope, Tibbett and Boq's hold and went straight for Galinda. I had enough of him so I pulled Galinda behind myself and at that moment when he reached for her, my right fist connected with the left side of Fiyero's jaw. He immediately fell to the ground again with a daze look on his face as I heard everyone gasp.

I stepped back with wide eyes and looked at my closed fist in shock. I could not believe I actually hit Fiyero and I thought the surrounding crowd would surely turn on me. I saw the sneering faces of Pfannee and Shenshen and guessed that the rest of the crowd would have similar faces. But what surprised me even more was the loud applause and roars I heard. Pfannee and Shenshen's expressions changed to confusion as they were pushed aside by the fellow students who came up to me.

"Alright Elphaba!" Some boy in the crowd cheered on.

"Finally!" I head someone else say with a sense of relief in their voice.

As Crope and Tibbett carried a very dazed Fiyero away, Galinda stood in front of me to give me a tight hug. "Oz Elphie! I cannot believe you hit Fiyero!" She said with a giggle.

"I cannot believe it either." I said with a smile as I hugged her back.

Bog came up to us and gave me a hug also. "It's about time someone put Fiyero in his place. You would be surprised at how many people dislike Fiyero because of his arrogance and the fact that he expects everyone to worship the ground he walks on." Boq said with a smile.

"That was amazing Elphaba. Fiyero has been bullying me since he showed up. Thanks." One small boy said as he clapped my back in congratulations.

"Thank you Elphaba! Since Fiyero arrived he has made me feel like a loser, but not anymore." Another girl said with a smile.

"Good for you Elphaba, Fiyero was about to strike out at Galinda and you stopped him." Milla said with admiration.

"Well I for one am very glad that he got what he deserved, and thank you Elphaba for defending me." Galinda said as she clung to my left arm with a huge smile on her face.

"You're all very welcome." I said in a shy voice and a small smile.

"Alright everyone! Let's get back to the party!" Boq shouted as everyone else cheered in response to him.

I mouthed 'thank you' to Boq as he nodded his head to me. The crowd surrounding me broke off and went back to dancing.

Galinda pulled on my arm that she still had clutched to her. "Come on Elphie, let's go somewhere more quiet."

I followed Galinda quietly until we came to an isolated patio like area that led off onto a garden behind the Ozdust. It had small white lights illuminating the entire area giving the patio a soft glow. We finally stopped in the middle of the garden where a big water fountain was standing and took a seat. Once I looked into Galinda's eyes and saw how the lights were causing them to sparkle, I instantly gave her a small smile to which she returned. In my head I knew what I wanted to say to her but at the same time I grew nervous now that we were alone because I was just that much closer to confessing my true feelings for my roommate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I wasn't able to update because I was super busy with midterms for school but I take my exams today and then I'm free for awhile :) Special thanks to lozzakapozza, Flipside Fairytale, Grumbello, sea-ess-eye, Solarista, romcat, SapphicAsh, and Sammichbatch for reviewing. I still can't believe how much everyone is enjoying this story but I won't argue :D Here is Chapter 11 and I hope you all enjoy. Can't wait to read more of your reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 11:**

_Galinda pulled on my arm that she still had clutched to her. "Come on Elphie, let's go somewhere more quiet."_

_I followed Galinda quietly until we came to an isolated patio like area that led off onto a garden behind the Ozdust. It had small white lights illuminating the entire area giving the patio a soft glow. We finally stopped in the middle of the garden where a big water fountain was standing and took a seat. Once I looked into Galinda's eyes and saw how the lights were causing them to sparkle, I instantly gave her a small smile to which she returned. In my head I knew what I wanted to say to her but at the same time I grew nervous now that we were alone because I was just that much closer to confessing my true feelings for my roommate._

After a few moments of silence, Galinda was no longer smiling but instead had a serious look on her face.

"Elphaba, I really do want to thank you for what you did." Galinda said with both of my hands in hers.

"You're welcome. There was no way I was going to let him hurt you." I answered truthfully.

"I know. That is what makes me so grateful." Galinda said with a shy smile to which I returned.

"Oz Elphie! Your hand!" Galinda exclaimed with concern on her face.

I looked down to my hand to see that there was a little bit of blood coming from a small cut on my knuckle. "Oh... I must have gotten cut from hitting Fiyero."

"Does it hurt?" Galinda asked as she lightly touched the cut.

"No, my hand is a little sore and I'm sure it will be more sore tomorrow but I am alright." I said with a small chuckle.

Galinda did not say anything, she just leaned down and kissed the cut. I on the other hand inhaled sharply and had to remember why I came to the Ozdust in the first place. Then in that moment music from inside started playing a slow song. So with a deep breath I asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Galinda gave me a big smile and said, "Of course."

Immediately Galinda put her arms around my neck and my own went around her waist. We swayed back and forth to the music giving each other soft smiles and just dancing in comfortable silence.

"So you never told me what made you decide to come tonight." Galinda said breaking the silence.

"I just realized that I really wanted to be here." I said.

"Any specific reason?" Galinda asked with a hopeful voice.

"You." I answered simply, which caused a confused look to come on Galinda's face. "I wanted to spend time with you so I figured I would come and see you."

"If you wanted to spend time with me, why didn't you just ask me to stay with you in our room?" Galinda asked with an amused look on her face.

"And what, miss out on a chance to hit Fiyero?" I said with a chuckle as Galinda let out a laugh.

"True, that was a great sight." Galinda said after her laughing slowed.

"Honestly, I did not want to seem selfish for wanting you to stay with me but as soon as you left I missed you." I said as I lowered my head in embarrassment.

Galinda brought one of her hands to my face and lifted so that I would look at her. "I wanted to stay too, I just didn't want to seem needy."

"You wouldn't have seemed that way at all." I reassured Galinda right away.

"Well if it means anything, when I got here I really missed you too." Galinda said in a shy voice.

I smiled at her comment. "Well I guess it worked out better this way. You were able to show Fiyero that you do not need him, I was able to hit him for being an idiot, and Fiyero was finally put in his place so he won't antagonize anyone anymore." I finished with a chuckle.

"Yes it did. Plus if you had not come tonight I would have never seen you all dressed up." Galinda said with a big smile. "By the way, where did you get the dress?"

"It was my mother's dress. I found it right before I came to Shiz, along with these shoes." I said as I pulled my dress up a little to show my shoes to her.

Galinda squealed. "Oz Elphaba! Those shoes are beautiful and they go perfectly with you."

"I thought so also, which is why I hid them into my personal belongings since at home they were just collecting dust." I said with a grin.

"Well you look beautiful." Galinda said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you." I responded with a smile because I would never get tired of Galinda calling me beautiful. "So do you."

"Thank you." Galinda said as a blush started to rise in her cheeks.

We stayed quiet for the remainder of the song. Galinda nuzzled her face in my neck and I closed my eyes, just enjoying the feeling of the girl I loved in my arms safe and sound.

The song ended and Galinda pulled back just enough to look at me. "Let's go back to the room, I'd rather be there by ourselves."

"Ok my sweet." I said with a small grin more than happy to be along with Galinda in the confines of our private world.

xxxxx

Galinda and I made our way back to our dorm room hand in hand. I loved every second of walking back to the room and on purpose I walked slower than normal just to savor the feeling of Galinda's hand in my own. Even when we came to our room, I was not disappointed because it would still be just the two of us and I could not ask for more.

"Hmmm... Home sweet home." Galinda said as she flung herself on her bed while I closed the door.

"Yes it does feel good to be back, especially after everything that happened tonight." I said going to the bathroom to get my oil for cuts.

"Here let me." Galinda said as she saw me come out with the oil bottle in my hand.

"Its fine, I can do it by myself." I said sitting down on my bed and pouring some oil onto a small rag.

Galinda sat down next to me and grabbed my hand injured hand followed by the rag. "Please, its the least I could do for you defending me."

"Ok then." I said with a small smile.

Galinda smiled back but when the oil came into contact with my cut and I hissed in pain, her smile disappeared and her face was etched with worry. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it just burns a little." I said through clenched teeth.

Galinda then took my hand and started blowing a gentle breeze across the cut, instantly making the burning sensation go away.

"Better?" Galinda asked looking up into my eyes.

I had no idea what to say, I was once again speechless from her bright blue eyes looking up at me. My heart was pounding again and I had to shake my head and take another deep breath before answering, "Much better, thank you."

Galinda smiled at this and finished cleaning the cut and putting a bandage on it also. She stood up, smiled one of her famous smiles, and put her hand out. "Will you dance with me?"

I looked up into her waiting eyes and answered with a rare bright smile, "I'd love to."

When our hands connected to each other a small shock traveled through my body instantly making my heart beat faster and butterflies to flutter in the pit of my stomach. At that moment I realized that I would gladly have a thousand cuts if it meant that Galinda would be there to care for me as she was right now.

**A/N #2: There are only 2 more chapters left in this story :( But don't worry, everything will be explained in due time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry for not updating all of last week, I didn't have class all last week so I wasn't able to upload the next chapter. Thanks to lozzakapozza, Sammichbatch, Forever Galindafied, romcat, amidola, sea-ess-eye, and Flipside Fairytale for reviewing. I'm so glad you have stuck with me through all of this and I'm appreciative of it :D Anyway, here is Chapter 12 and I hope you all enjoy. Can't wait to read more of your reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 12:**

_Galinda smiled at this and finished cleaning the cut and putting a bandage on it also. She stood up, smiled one of her famous smiles, and put her hand out. "Will you dance with me?"_

_I looked up into her waiting eyes and answered with a rare bright smile, "I'd love to."_

_When our hands connected to each other a small shock traveled through my body instantly making my heart beat faster and butterflies to flutter in the pit of my stomach. At that moment I realized that I would gladly have a thousand cuts if it meant that Galinda would be there to care for me as she was right now._

My arms once again wrapped themselves around Galinda's waist while hers went to my neck, just like it always happened when we were close to each other.

There was no music playing so with a flick of my wrist to the small victrola sitting in the corner of our room, a slow song began playing. It was the same song that she was humming in the meadow at the botanical gardens.

Our eyes stayed locked on each other during the entire dance while we gave one another small smiles and grins. At one point I spun Galinda out and twirled her back into my arms, which caused her to laugh and me to smile even bigger. Once she calmed down and we went back to staring into each other's eyes the song was coming to an end. Galinda licked her lips which forced me to look and then quickly move back up to her eyes to avoid being caught staring at her pouty red lips. However, I could not help but look back down again and lick my lips as well, I wanted so bad to connect our lips together and cherish the sweet feeling and flavor I'm sure would come off of Galinda. When I returned to Galinda's eyes I saw her staring at my lips this time. I felt her tighten her grip around my neck and pull herself close to me, to which I responded by tightening my own grip on her waist. We both looked back up into each other's eyes only this time Galinda started to lean in closer to me. My breathing increased and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I leaned in also without thinking, seeing Galinda close her eyes. I felt my eyes close and could also feel Galinda's breathing blowing across my face. Our lips met and it caused me to gasp at the amazing sparks flowing through me.

Galinda's lips felt so soft and warm next to my own, she tasted sweeter than any sugar confection I've tried. I could not hear anything besides our own breathing, which made it feel like there was no world outside of Galinda and I. My heart felt like it was soaring and my stomach was doing somersaults at the amazing sensations I was feeling. After a few incredible moments, oxygen became a necessity and when we finally pulled apart I looked into Galinda's eyes only to see that she still had them closed. I grinned at the sight while my left hand cupped her cheek. She opened her eyes and grinned back at me as our foreheads leaned into each other. Galinda closed her eyes again and sighed contentedly as my lips came up to kiss her on her own forehead.

"Why have I not done that sooner?" Galinda said with a small chuckle.

I smiled at her question. "I should ask myself that same question."

We pulled apart just enough so we could look at each other. Galinda still had her grin in place and I'm sure my own was crooked, which always happened when I was really happy.

"I have another question. Why could I not see that what was good for me was right in front of my face?" Galinda asked as she snuggled deeper into my arms.

"Probably because Fiyero's big head was in the way." I replied sarcastically which made Galinda laugh.

Galinda had a giggle fit for a few more seconds after my remark but it quickly died down. "I think all along I knew you were the right choice for me, I just couldn't see past our friendship."

"You have no idea how much I have been wanting to tell you that... you... I... Galinda, I have been in love with you for so long." I said feeling my nervous composure come back.

Galinda remained silent for several long moments which to me felt like hours. All she did was stare into my eyes as if searching to see if I was telling the truth or not.

Finally Galinda's smile came back which instantly put me at ease. "I think, no... I know that deep in my heart I have loved you also."

I smiled again and cupped her cheek, leaning down until I was reacquainted with Galinda's perfect pouty lips. Galinda pulled me tighter to her body and deepened the kiss which caused me to lose any control I had of my body. I let my tongue slowly trace Galinda's lower lip. She immediately allowed entrance and once our tongues met in our embrace she let a small moan escape her lips. Our kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime and I never wanted to break it, but unfortunately once again we had to breathe which caused us to pull apart.

Galinda and I stayed with our eyes locked to one another, both of us waiting until our breathing returned to normal. Our bodies slowing unlocking themselves from the tight holds we had on each other.

"I love you." Galinda said completely serious and looking at me as if she could see straight into my heart.

I did not know whether to smile and jump around screaming my head off in joy or to cry tears of happiness. Instead I gave Galinda a huge bright smile and lifted her off the ground and spun her around in circles, all the while we were both laughing and giggling. I finally stopped and set Galinda back on her feet, our smiles never leaving.

"I love you too." I said cupping Galinda's face with both of my hands and giving her a sweet chaste kiss.

Galinda just smiled and looked at me. "You know, no matter how long it took us to finally admit our feelings for one another, I'm more then positive it would have happened eventually." She said wrapping her arms once again around my neck as a new song from the victrola started playing.

I smiled down at the beautiful blonde who held my heart, while placing my arms around Galinda's waist and swaying us back and forth. "I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right. We were made for each other." Galinda said giggling.

"I guess that means it is safe to say it." I answered back while Galinda gave me a confused look.

"Safe to say what?" She asked as she stopped moving to the music.

"That you belong with me." I said with a crooked grin, earning a smile from Galinda as well.

"I sure do." Galinda said and as she reached up and gave me a soft kiss. Afterwards we returned to our dancing, just content with giving each other soft smiles and even softer kisses.

Holding Galinda in my arms and knowing that I had confessed my feelings for her, made me feel like I was the happiest and luckiest person in all of Oz. The best part was Galinda did not find me disgusting, but to my surprise and relief she reciprocated my feelings. Every kiss, caress, and smile she gave me only further confirmed just how much I was in love with the small girl and how she was in love with me. There is the saying, "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans," that I never fully understood until now. Before Galinda, my life was only about school and the grades I needed to help me later on in life, since I saw my life as a waste. Yet now, the small blonde forced me to open my eyes to see the present and actually experience a life worth living with her. The world around me was no longer passing me by and I was not worthless anymore, I now had the girl of my dreams who made my life matter. No, not that simple. Galinda was my life now.

**AN #2: Now if anyone can figure out who the person is that said, "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans," I will dedicate the final chapter to you. But you can't cheat and use a search engine :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thanks to romcat, lozzakapozza, Sweet evil angel, Tink607, KeeganFiretamer, Sammichbatch, Grumbello, RainbowAquila, and Forever Galindafied for reviewing this chapter.**

**But I really want to thank lozzakapozza, Grumbello, ClearRX, Pricilla Grey, ilikepie2013, TragicallyBeautifulNessarose, amidola, Sapphic Ash, B00K Freak, sea-ess-eye, romcat, Ice Silver Crystal, Flipside Fairytale, Solarista, Sammichbatch, Forever Galindafied, Sweet evil angel, Tink607, KeeganFiretamer, and Rainbow Aquila for reviewing in one or more chapters.**

**Each and every review made me incredibly happy and only fueled my muse to keep me writing :D Here is the last and final chapter :( It's a little sad for me because I enjoyed this story so much but all of those who reviewed seriously made this whole journey of writing a great one :) I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it and thanks for sticking with me to the end :D**

**The answer to my question of who said, "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans," is John Lennon, a member of my favorite band, The Beatles :) So therefore this final chapter is dedicated to romcat, Sweet evil angel, Tink607, and KeeganFiretamer. You are all true Beatles' fans, or have just heard this quote somewhere :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Epilogue:**

_Holding Galinda in my arms and knowing that I had confessed my feelings for her, made me feel like I was the happiest and luckiest person in all of Oz. The best part was Galinda did not find me disgusting, but to my surprise and relief she reciprocated my feelings. Every kiss, caress, and smile she gave me only further confirmed just how much I was in love with the small girl and how she was in love with me. I knew now that no matter what would come my way in life, I would be able to keep living because of this incredible person by my side. And she was right, we were made for each other. I was now hers to always have and she was now mine, we belonged together._

4 Years Later...

'Don't worry, its going to be ok.' The voice in my head kept repeating over and over while I nervously kept wringing my hands together.

Today was the 4 year anniversary for Galinda and I. 4 years since that amazing night when I finally confessed to the girl of my dreams that I was madly in love with her.

Since that day Galinda and I have been happily together. Of course we had our moments when we did not even want to talk to each other but we always managed to work out our disagreements and became a stronger couple for it.

In the past 4 years we both experienced acceptance and intolerance from our families. When I announced to my family that Galinda and I were a couple, my father and sister disowned me. At first it devastated me but it was not long before my beautiful girl comforted me with a few words. I decided that since my family did not want anything to do with me that I would also turn down my birthright as Heir Apparent. Of course though my father and sister had no problem with this decision. And ever since then I have not spoken to anyone in my family.

However, during our first winter break as a couple, Galinda invited me to spend the holidays with her parents. To say that I was nervous was an understatement, more like I was scared out of my mind. When Galinda told her parents about our relationship, I expected negative responses and was fearful of how Galinda would take it. Yet all we received were congratulatory hugs and wishes. It made me feel great knowing that we were finally accepted as a couple, but I was even more happier knowing that Galinda would never feel rejection from her family.

At school we decided to keep our relationship a secret to ensure that we would not risk losing our living arrangements with each other. But a few months ago both Galinda and I graduated and were now living with her parents. Of course Boq and Milla knew of our relationship at Shiz which encouraged them to get together as well. Also Crope and Tibbett, who had been secretly dating for months prior to Galinda and I, were aware of us. The six of us have remained great friends all throughout our time at Shiz and we still made it a point to see one another even after graduation.

As far as Fiyero was concerned, he was expelled from Shiz when Dr. Dillamond saw him push me during our altercation that night at the Ozdust. He was sent back home to the Vinkus where he was forced to marry a girl that his father had arranged for him. The last I heard this girl's older brothers and father never put up with Fiyero's tendency to be a jerk which put Fiyero in his place rather quickly.

In 4 years, life with Galinda was better than I could have ever imagined. Which is why I was so nervous for what I was about to do. For our anniversary I took Galinda out to dinner before going back to the botanical gardens we went to on that field trip long ago.

Galinda was currently holding my hand and walking us to that meadow where we shared our special moment. She had a big beautiful smile because she loved coming back to this place now that we were a couple and it was much more special to us than just a school field trip. Even though the hand Galinda was not holding could not stay still, I was smiling robotically to her to cover up the emotional wreck I was.

A week ago I had asked Galinda's parents for her hand in marriage and they gave me their full permission and support, which helped to settle my nerves. Yet now that the time had come I was unsure of myself.

'Don't worry, its going to be ok.' I heard louder than ever in my head and with a deep breath I realized that my instincts were correct, everything would be ok.

We finally reached the secluded meadow and Galinda stopped to turn and embrace me. I stared into Galinda's beautiful blue eyes as one arm wrapped around her small waist and my other hand reached into my pocket and pulled out the small jewelry box. I had given Galinda many types of jewelry before so it was no surprise to her when she saw the small box, yet she was still smiling and wiggling in my arms from the anticipation of receiving another gift from me. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction and pull her closer to me. We looked into one another's eyes just getting lost in our love and it was then that I remembered why we were here, so I took in a quiet ragged breath and got on one knee in front of her.

"Elphie, what are you doing?" Galinda asked with a confused expression.

I grabbed Galinda's left hand and looked into her eyes to see realization hit her. "Galinda. I have loved you so much and these past 4 years have been the greatest years of my life. Sure we don't always see eye to eye and we sometimes drive each other mad, but you are still the love of my life. You have taught me to love and feel love in return and I could not be more thankful to have you. Because of you, I am the person you see today and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I opened the box to show Galinda a white gold ring with a single diamond in the middle. I took hold of her hand again and looked back at her to see that she now had tears swimming in her bright blue eyes. "Galinda, will you marry me?"

Galinda's free hand moved to cover her mouth as a soft gasp escaped her lips while the tears in her eyes were now falling. She looked down at the ring and back into my eyes before dropping her hand to reveal a big beautiful smile. She nodded her head and said, "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you."

I stood up and brought Galinda into my arms, hugging her so tight from the true joy and excitement that was coursing through my body. We pulled back from one another and shared a passionate kiss before breaking away, only for me to see a huge smile on Galinda's lips that was equally as big as the one I had. I put the ring on her left ring finger before giving the digit a soft kiss. Galinda giggled at this and wrapped her arms around my neck, gathering me in our favorite embracing position. Our foreheads leaned into one another, just soaking up the feelings of our bodies close to each other.

"I love you so much my sweet." I whispered with a crooked grin in place.

"I love you too my Elphie." Galinda whispered back with a lazy smile.

I suddenly started chuckling and it caused Galinda to look at me in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Galinda asked.

"I was just thinking about how thankful I am that Fiyero cheated on you." I said as Galinda gave me a confused look.

"And that is a good thing?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course!" I beamed. "If it was not for him being unfaithful, you and I would probably not be here right now."

"Its possible. But I believe in what you told me the night we got together." Galinda said with a smile.

"I said many things that night." I said with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"You mean green thing, you know what I'm talking about." Galinda said as she playfully swatted at me which made me laugh.

"I do." I said looking deep into Galinda's beautiful blue eyes and smiling. "I said that you belong with me."

"Yes, and its true. I belong with you and only you, for the rest of our lives." Galinda said with happy tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't wait." I said with a bright smile while I pulled Galinda closer to me and kissed her.

After our kiss we went back to staring at each other, which gave me the idea to magically put music on, which thrilled Galinda because she liked how the music appeared to be coming from the trees around us. We stayed locked in each other's arms just swaying back and forth, soaking in the happiness, warmth, and love from the smiles and soft words being given and said. Once the slow music ended a faster tune started and Galinda brought it upon herself to start dancing faster as well. Thankfully from the many dance lessons she gave me over the years, I was fully prepared for the upbeat tune. In that moment, in our special meadow, dancing and laughing with my fiancée was both wonderful and exhilarating all at the same time. I knew now that no matter what came my way in life, I would be able to keep living because of this incredible person by my side. And she was right, we were made for each other. I was now hers to always have and she was now mine, we belonged together.

**Well there you have it. I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If my muse stays with me I should have another multi-chapter story up soon. Positive feedback is always greatly appreciated. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and encouraging me every step of the way! :D**

**-RealityInMyDreams**


End file.
